Taking Sides
by hilandncr
Summary: An AU story set immediately after S4 The Other Side, in which SG-1 has a fifth member with Jedi-like powers who was rescued by the team many years before and has since become a close friend, especially to Daniel. For Allie. Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine; I just enjoy playing with them. No remuneration of any kind has been exchanged in relation to this work of fiction. All rights are retained by the legal owners of the Stargate franchise, its subsidiaries, licensees and assigns.

Set immediately after Season 4, The Other Side. This is an AU story in which SG-1 has a fifth member with cool Jedi-like mind powers who joined them in their travels many years before and has become an important member of the team and a good friend, especially to Daniel.

**Notes:** For Allie, my friend and fellow Stargate lover, who convinced me I could write some of these stories down and someone would read them, and maybe even like them. Merry Christmas!

**Taking Sides**

Dimonah Alison Tralon, Allie to her friends, sat slumped over on a bench in the SGC women's locker room, towel in hand, facing her open locker. She was clearly contemplating a shower, but couldn't bring herself to move just yet. Normally Sam would be there too and they would chat amicably about the mission, the boys and their antics, and what projects they were planning on working on now that they were back on base for a time. They would usually get cleaned up and meet the male members of their team for a meal in the commissary before going on to the debriefing or dividing up to their respective labs, offices or quarters. But this hadn't been an ordinary mission, not from the word go.

Allie began to gather her things and move toward the showers as she considered how the day had started out with such promise. She had come into Daniel's office early to see if he would like to join her for breakfast, she was sure he would already be there despite the hour. He was so excited, saying that they had been contacted by a people who claimed to be descendents of earth calling themselves Eurondans. He was trying to find any connection to them in earth's history and mythology.

When Daniel had explained to her their plight, fighting a losing war and about to be overrun, she felt for them. And Daniel? He was compassionate by nature, and hated to see anyone suffer needlessly. It was in fact Daniel's compassion that saved her from the doleful existence of an outcast on her planet and brought her here to earth to eventually join SG-1. His kindness and friendship had changed her life and given her this crazy, dysfunctional, yet wonderful and unexpected family. Daniel was always eager to save people, but this desire had taken on an added sense of urgency since he lost his wife, Sha're, several months before. It was as if he was desperate to show that his life was still meaningful without her. It was clear Daniel would be grieving for his lost wife for some time.

As the hot water poured over Allie's creamy skin, she wondered what it would be like to be loved so completely. She was a cynic when it came to love. A wealthy and important woman in their society, her mother had fallen in love with the wrong man. On earth he would have been called a pirate, a thief and a scoundrel, undesirable and unwelcome in the good company her mother was born into. When it was discovered she was pregnant by such a man she was cast out and had died when Allie was still very young. Allie was not wanted by her father, and not wanted by her mother's family. And if being the bastard child of a pirate was not enough of a stigma, she was left with still one more taint. She had powers. Somehow, she had the ability to move objects with her mind. She didn't understand it, and could barely control it; although she was learning. But that was enough to make her not only hated but feared. So Allie had decided many years ago that love was dangerous and painful. Daniel's experience losing his wife to the goa'uld just seemed like further proof.

But she had to admit, at least to herself, that life among the Tau'ri was softening her resolve and she had become extremely fond of her team, especially Daniel. She joined in with the preparations to provide the Eurondans humanitarian aid with enthusiasm. And she could sense some of the restrained excitement Jack and Sam were feeling over the weapons and advance technology they might acquire. Daniel was oblivious, of course.

Her own attitude had changed almost the minute they had stepped through the gate. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Alar that disturbed her. Looking into his eyes felt like staring into a deep chasm. She noticed his reaction to Teal'c right away. Maybe because she was used to being looked at in that way, when someone sees what you are long before they know who you are, and they have already placed you in what they see as the appropriate box. Her first instinct was to be as nondescript as possible. Fortunately, she could blend much more easily than her Jaffa friend.

Allie was about to grab for her shampoo when she realized she had left it on the bench in front of her locker. She could just see it from around the door jam. She was ready to let out a string of curses; it had just been that kind of day. Then she paused. She really shouldn't. But she was alone, and it would be cold and tedious getting out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and trudging into the other room when all she needed to do was raise her hand and concentrate. She knew she didn't always have the delicate control necessary for such a task and even such a seemingly simple action could take a lot out of her, especially as tired and worn down as she was just then.

The shampoo bottle impacted her hand with perhaps a bit more force than intended, but she was able to keep from slipping. It felt almost like a triumphal act of affirmation to use her powers in such a mundane way. She had done her best to hide her abilities while in the underground bunker on Euronda. When Jack had stepped into the aero fighter and Sam explained he could control it with his mind he had made a quip about seeing if he could best Allie. That made her flinch as she saw the suspicious look directed toward her by the blond pit bull Alar kept at his heels, Farrell she was called. But Jack was already engrossed in taking down the enemy drone and there was no opportunity for anyone to enquire as to what Jack had meant.

She had hoped that would be the end of it, but before their little dinner party together Alar's pet had cornered her in an empty corridor and tried to "get to know her." Needless to say, Allie had been as vague and evasive as possible. Then something shook the battered complex and chunks of the ceiling above them became dislodged. Allie had no time to think; she just reacted. She threw her arm out in a giant arc and the concrete above their heads flew out toward the wall behind them and shattered into dust and debris. Farrell had stood their staring at her like the devil himself had just made an appearance. Allie had seen that look many times before. Farrell turned without a word and left Allie there doubled over in exhaustion from the tremendous energy required to exert such concentrated force on the heavy objects. Allie hadn't really expected any thanks for the saving the dour woman's life, but a little help getting to her feet might have at least been nice.

At the meal Allie sat on the far side of Daniel and tried to stay out of Farrell's view as much as possible. But when Daniel and Jack began arguing she couldn't help recommending caution. She was certain there were things these people were hiding that would make this alliance what Daniel would call a Faustian bargain. Of course that had not gone over at all well with Jack. After their hosts left he had accused her of taking Daniel's side because of "her silly school-girl crush." That had been embarrassing to Daniel, unfair to her, and upsetting to the already strained relationship among the whole team. When Jack ordered Sam and Daniel back to the SGC, Allie desperately wanted to go with them just to get away. But when Jack walked out after the blow up with Daniel Teal'c looked over to her and she knew it would be best to keep quiet and just follow along.

After Sam and Daniel had returned from the SGC with the heavy water the Eurondans required for their defense shields and the final agreement for an exchange of technology had been reached Allie considered staying behind with Sam, but truthfully she just wanted out of there. Allie had no idea what Alar had said to Jack on their way back to the stargate, but it was finally enough to punch a hole in that darkened tunnel he had been looking through. It was no surprise to Allie when everything then promptly proceded to go straight to hell.

Allie was out of the shower now and pulling on her blue BDUs. She considered the irony of watching Farrell buried under a pile of falling rubble when Jack had rammed his fighter group into the complex. She had done her best to clear the way as the team ran for the stargate. It was exhausting but her adrenaline was pumping and she knew she wouldn't feel it for a while. She ran down the ramp with Daniel and Teal'c right behind her. They all turned to see Sam and Jack step through the gate and Jack gave the order to close the iris. Allie had left the gateroom almost the second she heard the ping signaling Alar's demise. She couldn't say she was sorry.

Allie quickly finished dressing and clearing away her things. She didn't want to be late for the debriefing. As she closed her locker she realized Sam still hadn't been there. She supposed Sam and Jack could still be there on the gate ramp staring each other down for all she knew. She didn't see Sam's face when Jack essentially ordered Alar's execution but she could imagine the shock and disbelief that would have lingered there. It's not so pretty when your white knight falls off his shining steed. Allie was a lot younger than Sam, but Sam was probably the more innocent of the two, or at least more idealistic. Sometimes the right thing wasn't always pleasant or comfortable. And Allie strongly believed that in the end Jack had done the right thing.

As Allie exited the locker room she was met by a young airman who informed her that the briefing had been postponed until the next morning. The airman couldn't tell her why, but it didn't much matter. It was probably a good thing. The whole team could use some cooling down time. This left Allie at a bit of a loose end with what to do with herself however. She supposed she should just go to her quarters and get some rest. Her stomach chose that moment to assert itself and she realized food would have to be the first thing on her agenda.

She entered the mess and glanced around. She didn't think there was any chance of meeting her team for their usual post-mission meal, but she was a little surprised Teal'c wasn't there. She grimaced and reluctantly moved up to the serving line. She was really unhappy about the prospect of eating alone.

For some reason her mind drifted to Daniel and she wondered where he was. It's possible that he had packed up and left for home immediately. The way the mission had gone she wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to get away from the base and everything, and everyone, associated with it as soon as possible. The other possibility was that he had barricaded himself in his office and buried himself in work. That had been more his habit of late. She figured it was all about distraction. Alone in his apartment he'd have to think about things he didn't want to remember or dwell on, but working he could let it all fade to an annoying buzz in the back of his mind.

He was sure to be upset and feeling guilty. She knew Daniel was very hard on himself. He may not have wanted to help the Eurondans win a war, but he also would not have wanted to see them die. Watching Jack take them out probably wouldn't improve the rift between them, especially since Daniel would hold himself responsible for not seeing the whole picture sooner or talking Jack into a better solution. Allie failed to hold back a derisive snort that drew the attention of those in the line with her. She gave an apologetic smile and returned to her thoughts.

They had plunged themselves into the middle of a mess with all the best intentions. Either they helped the bad guys win or they watched them die. She didn't see any other alternative. In the end they hadn't helped anyone, including themselves, and Daniel would feel that too. Apophis was alive and gaining strength and with the new replicator threat deposited at their doorstep by one of their allies, earth was more vulnerable than ever. And who knew what kind of rift all of this had caused between Jack and Sam, not to mention the rest of the team. It would be a while before any of them recovered their equilibrium from this mission.

With that thought her mind was made up. No time like the present to start on a little team therapy. Not surprisingly, Daniel was at the top of her to do list. She picked up an extra plate of whatever chicken thing they were serving and grabbed a mug of coffee and some water. Before leaving she made sure she also had a few chocolate walnut cookies in hand. She hoped her guess that he was hiding in his office was right or else this would be a very large dinner for one, and she didn't even like coffee.

Allie had no hands to knock as she stood at the door of Daniel's thankfully occupied office so she just walked in and set the tray down on the only empty space she could find. Daniel turned from his computer screen and looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Oh, hi Allie."

"Thought you should eat." Allie pulled a chair over to the desk and began divvying up the food.

Daniel looked like he was about to protest her intrusion into his lair when his stomach rumbled loudly. He gave a sheepish grin and relented. "Guess you're right."

He set his work aside and came over to sit across from her. He picked up the hot mug and inhaled the aroma before taking a grateful sip. The two ate in silence for a time.

After he had consumed enough food to take the edge off of his hunger, Daniel spoke quietly without looking up from his meal. "Thanks."

"No problem. I was getting food for myself and I didn't really want to eat alone. I took a chance I'd find you here."

"Ah, yes thanks for the food, but also thanks for . . . ." Daniel paused searching for the right words. ". . . For taking my side."

Allie stopped picking at her food and set her fork down. She folded her arms on the table and leaned in. "I'm always on your side Daniel, even on those oh so rare occasions when we don't agree." She smiled and could see that the smile he gave back even reached his lovely blue eyes, which made her smile a little bit more.

Allie handed him the plate of his favorite cookies. He took one, broke off a large piece and popped it in his mouth. She lifted her water to her lips and hiding behind the glass added, "So's Jack." He looked at her slightly confused. "He's on your side," she clarified.

Daniel finished the cookie he was eating. "I'm not so sure about that."

"He's under a lot of pressure, Daniel. You know that." She sighed and picked up a cookie of her own. "All of us could have done better this time."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "But you seemed to sense something right away. What tipped you off?"

"In born mistrust." She could see Daniel wasn't satisfied with her flip answer so she tried to elaborate, without really explaining. He knew her history and she wasn't interested in dwelling on it now. "I've been around those types of people before." Daniel seemed to accept that answer and he went back to drinking his coffee.

"I just wish so many people didn't have to die." Daniel sounded as worn out as Allie felt.

"Sometimes it's better that way Daniel. Would you have shown compassion if it had been the goa'uld?"

It was an unfair question and she hadn't expected an answer. "Pure evil merits no mercy," she concluded with certainty.

"I don't know if I can believe that."

"I hate to say it Daniel, but I think some day you will."

They both sat in silence for a time after that. They were finished with the meal, but Allie was reluctant to leave. She hadn't done a very good job with her plan to cheer him up.

Daniel voiced what she was thinking. "Well this is a cheery conversation."

Allie was relieved to be thrown a lifeline and wasn't opposed to take advantage. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How about your super powers?" Daniel looked at her innocently.

"Excuse me?" She had no idea what he was getting at. "What's there to say?"

"You did really well today."

"Thanks." Her pleasure at the compliment was beginning to show in the warm red glow she could feel creeping up her face. She thought a distracting quip might be in order right about now. "If you don't see me for a few days it's because I'm sleeping it off."

"Guess there's always a price to pay for these things."

Allie thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, but it can be worth it."

She tipped her head with a mischievous smile. "If you could have any super power you wanted, what would it be?"

"I don't know." Daniel replied as he leaned back and examined the stacks of books and papers cluttered about his office. He fingered the nearest tome. "It would be nice to get through all this material."

Allie laughed heartily at his answer. "Of all the possible powers in the world, the one thing you want is to be able to read really fast?"

"Sure. Why not?" Daniel replied with enthusiasm. "It sounds more useful than out running a locomotive or leaping tall buildings don't you think?"

"You're one of kind Daniel."

"I'll try and take that as a compliment."

"It is." Allie suddenly felt shy looking at Daniel across the remnants of their dinner and she began looking around the room and searching for something else to say. "I have to say, it feels good to be back here. It's a lot less oppressive under this mountain than it was in that bunker."

Daniel looked at her with compassion. "I'm sorry. I forget that you don't get out that often when we're not on missions."

"It's not so bad." Allie replied casually. "I have friends. That's definitely an improvement from my previous life."

"Yeah, I know. But, isn't there anything you miss about your home." Daniel threw out his hands toward her like he was signaling his readiness to receive whatever information she was ready to impart. This was academic Daniel, curiously probing for further insights into her culture and character.

It's true she didn't miss much about her life before coming to earth and joining SG-1. She told him about fair days. Once every few weeks in the summer all the people of her village would come together on the common square and set up little booths and tables to trade goods and gossip. The trading ships would come in with wonderful gems and spices from far away, and there would be singing and stories told in the evening when all the shopping was done and the money was gone. She wasn't welcome in the village but she would watch from far off. When she was younger she imagined joining in the festivities one day, even though she knew it was impossible.

"You know we have something like that here?" That took her by surprise. "It's called a renaissance fair. People dress up in costumes and wander around a plywood village with shops and stages for entertainment. It probably would remind you a little bit of home. I should take you to one sometime. You can point out all the inaccuracies."

"Before or after you do?" They both laughed at her reply. "It sounds nice."

"It's a date." Daniel slapped the table with enthusiasm and began to gather the empty dinner plates. Before she had a chance to comment on this rather startling statement Daniel added, "Maybe we can get Jack to wear tights."

This caused them both to explode with laughter at such a ridiculous notion. "More likely we'll have to stop Teal'c." Allied then assumed a serious face and did her best to raise just one eyebrow. Speaking in as deep a voice as she could muster, she asked "Is this not the traditional garb for these types of events, Daniel Jackson?"

They both laughed until they almost cried. Daniel removed his glasses and wiped his face. He resumed his spectacles, grabbed the tray Allie had used to deliver dinner and headed for the door. Allie stood to follow. As Daniel reached the door he turned around and moved back towards her. When he was within inches of her he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks again Allie." Then he turned and left the room. Allie just stood there for a time with a stupid grin on her face.

She really was exhausted she thought as she made her way back to her quarters. She feared she might dream of Teal'c in tights and Daniel, the fast reading super hero. She held back another laugh at that thought. She really needed a good night's sleep. There was still a lot of mending to do in the morning. But she was certain her team would weather this latest storm because they really were all on the same side.


End file.
